tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Lake Hylia
|battle_royale = Lucina, Shulk |last_chances = Shulk |final_showdown = Aladdin |previousseason = Yoshi Desert |nextseason = Beach Bowl Galaxy |}}Survivor: Lake Hylia is the twenty-sixth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on October 6th, 2014. It was the last fanfic written in 2014. Read the season here! The show premiered on October 6th, 2014 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. There will be three tribes once again, and the tribes are divided in three unique ways that will be kept secret uptil a certain point in the game. The special idol from last season reappears this season after the merge, hidden on Exile Island with fewer opportunities to find it. The retired three villains twist from Survivor: Virmire will be used for this season instead. The villains will be used as 'coaches', much in a style as Survivor: Destiny Isles, but for the entire tribe as opposed to a single player. These coaches ended up being Lobo, Sweet Tooth, and Trevor. On Episode 9, Trevor entered the game as the 20th player, being deemed the best coach. In becoming a player, Trevor gave up his coach prize. There was a new type of switch known as the 'Coach's Roulette', which was revealed in Episode 5. The coaches were given the right to remove one or two players from their tribe to better their chances at winning the coach prize. Another returning twist was Veteran's Island, which was scrapped from Survivor: Ultimates. The four players on Veteran's Island compete for a 19th spot in the cast, competing in challenges that test strength, endurance, and mentality. The winner of Veteran's Island, Chun-Li, entered the game in Episode 5. Gardevoir would later play the game in Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy, and Dr. Mario and Maxwell would play the game in Survivor: Dingo Canyon. Aladdin was named the winner in the final episode on December 25th, 2014, defeating Lucina and Brian in a 6-1-1 vote, becoming the third player to win the game without any votes cast against them. Lucina claimed second with having less votes then Brian, just like in Survivor: Edenia. Greninja won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Braixen and Lucina. Lucina and Shulk returned to the game in Survivor: Battle Royale. They both made it to the Final 3, where they lost to Singapore veteran Hyde, placing 3rd and 2nd respectively. Shulk returned to the game yet again in Survivor: Last Chances, once again not bringing the Monado blade. He placed 9th. Contestants INTRO Kokoria: Annette, Chrom, Brian, Pac-Man, Aladdin, Trevor, Samus Gorunia: Greninja, Sheegwa, Fi, Chun-Li, Ghirahim, Braixen, Foxy Zoruto: Palutena, Lucina, Jackle, Waluigi, Sheik, Shulk :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Lake Hylia had a strong cast of characters, such as Aladdin, Shulk, Braixen, Greninja, and early boots like Sheik, Jackle, and Ghirahim. Kokoria's domination was something we've never seen much of for a tribe in the series, and plenty of bold moves made this season great. The Winner: Aladdin was a strong winner. From street rat to millionaire, he had a good storyline. He had a game plan from the beginning to end, and managed to earn the respect of those he voted out. He is kept from being a Top 5 winner since he had somewhat of an easy win. Characters © Nintendo / Sega / Namco / Capcom / Rockstar Games / Scott Games / PBS / Fox / Disney Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island